


Rainy Day

by EpochDaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, SugaHina - Freeform, Too sweet, lovey-dovey-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their laughter slowly calms down to giggles, and their gazes meet, both warm and full of compassion. The moment is peaceful, with the sound of rain falling outside, and the warm heat that’s humming between their bodies, and the relaxing smell of cinnamon filling the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

It was a rainy day.

Sugawara sits on the small bed of the windowsill, back leaning against the green wall behind him as his warm brown eyes watch the drops of water fall. He scans the streaks on the glass, watching as each new drop is added. He rests his forehead against the glass. He breathes in deeply through his nose and releases it through his mouth, fogging up the cold glass.

“Suga-saaannn.”

At the sound of his name, Sugawara pulls his head away from the window, turning to smile pleasantly at Hinata. The first year smiles back at him, a prominent blush on his cheeks. “Shouyou,” Suga says quietly, a gentle and loving tone in his voice, “Come sit next to me.”

The blush on Hinata’s cheeks turns from a light pink to a bright red, and the third year laughs lightly, the cheerful ring making Hinata smiled, his eyes shining with affection towards the third year.

Hesitantly, Hinata walks over to Suga, sitting next to him stiffly. Suga withholds a chuckle, knowing it would scare the first year off. Instead, he turns his attention back to the window, to the rain beyond it. Raindrops continue to splatter onto the glass, and slowly Hinata relaxes next to him, shifting to rest his head against the third year’s shoulder, hugging Suga’s arm to his chest.

Suga sighs contently, resting his head on top of the soft, wild hair of the spiker. The rain comes down harder than before, and Suga watches as the number of splattered raindrops on the glass quickly increases.

“Hey, Suga-san,” Hinata puts his chin on the setter’s shoulder, looking up at the third year with large brown eyes.

“Call me Koushi,” Sugawara murmured, continuing to look out the window. The corners of his mouth tug into a bashful smile, and a pink blush dusts his pale cheeks.

Hinata looks like he’s about to blow one of his ‘fuses’, and this time Sugawara cannot contain his laugh. It fills the room, gentle and quiet and full of love. Hinata stares in amazement, a grin spreading on his face, his eyes widening, and then he’s laughing with him, as bright and happy as the sun. Their laughter slowly calms down to giggles, and their gazes meet, both warm and full of compassion. The moment is peaceful, with the sound of rain falling outside, and the warm heat that’s humming between their bodies, and the relaxing smell of cinnamon filling the room.

Hinata’s expression is one of wonder, amazement. His eyes are chocolate brown, and so bright that Sugawara almost has to look away. But he doesn’t. He keeps eye contact, wanting Hinata to see, wanting him to _feel_ his emotions, his admiration and endearment and fondness and love for the first year.

He doesn’t realize he’s leaning in until their foreheads touch, the skin-on-skin contact pleasant, and Suga can feel Hinata’s warm breath against his lips, and he can see the twinkle in those dazzling eyes. Their lips brush in a sweet, gentle kiss, and Suga hears the rain pouring outside _(but he also feels the sun on his skin)_.

Suga pulls back, though keeps his forehead connected to Hinata’s, and he chuckles soothingly, his nose bumping the spiker’s, and the moment is delightful and pleasant and warm.

“I love you so much, Shouyou,” Suga sighs out, rubbing his forehead against Hinata’s, his eyes closing as he beams at the first year, “I love you so much I don’t know what to do with myself.”

He pulls Hinata into another compassionate kiss, his hands traveling up to cup both sides of the spiker’s face. Hinata wraps his arms around Sugawara’s shoulders slowly, one of his calloused hands grabbing onto the back of Suga’s head, entwining his fingers into the short, smooth gray hair.

Hinata smiles into the kiss, and the feeling against his lips makes Suga grin back. The rain is gentle outside the window, and the sun shines down, a rainbow migrating across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my this is so cheesy but I love it anyway. I just wanted to write lovey-dovey SugaHina so I did and now I'm just feeling so mushy and aaahhh


End file.
